


The Importance of Proper Swimwear

by remivel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, Summer, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remivel/pseuds/remivel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the cast members go on a 'guys only' weekend getaway to a secluded lakeside cottage. It's the dream vacation: swimming, fishing, campfires, free-flowing booze, and the occasional practical joke. Of course, it's all fun and games until someone loses their shorts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Proper Swimwear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Spring Fling over at lj. Recipient: locknkey  
> My first J2 fic. Whooo!  
> Not betaed.

“I’m naked!”

“Excuse me?” Jensen asked, eyebrows shooting skyward. The taller man was currently standing in chest-deep water on the side of the dock, and Jensen crouched down to hear him better. “You’re what?” he asked, briefly glancing up to a group of vacationers—a middle-aged couple and four little children— swimming just on the other side of the lake. 

“Naked!” Jared hissed.

“Naked,” he repeated disbelievingly. He had just returned for a supply run to the nearest convenience store, leaving Jared, Misha, Richard, Mark S. and Jim in their cottage. It was their dream getaway, one weekend with just the guys, in this secluded cottage by the side of the lake. 

Their first day was perfect. After a four hour trip to this private vacation cottage, the other guys went straight to fishing, while Jensen and Jared just lazed around on the sundeck all afternoon. At night, they sat around a bonfire, roasting marshmallows and grilling the meager catch of the fishermen. ‘At least we did some actual work, catching these fish,’ Misha said when Jared and Jensen laughed at the tiny fish they caught. ‘You spent the entire day catching each other’s tonsils!’ Misha added. Jensen could only shrug at that perfect summary of the day’s activities.

The next day, things were still going pretty well, not a hitch in their perfect vacation. Until Jensen volunteered to buy more beer and chips. He left, thinking Jim and Mark, the responsible adults, were there. They’ll stop Jared, Misha and Dick from burning down the whole forest or something. Everything will be alright.

Apparently, he was wrong.

“Naked?” Jensen asked again. “What? How? I mean, why? Why are you naked?”Jensen sputtered. “There are children around!” he pointed out, and as if on cue, the sound of a little girl’s high-pitched scream pierced through the air. 

“I know, I know,” Jared said, and Jensen looked back down at him in disapproval. Jared gave him a sheepish look before sinking down lower until the water was just below his chin. “It’s all Misha’s fault.”

Jensen let out an exasperated sigh. He should’ve known. “Is this some prank war again?”

“Hey—I’m not entirely happy about this either, okay? I dared Misha to go skinny dipping and he double dared me to go with him. So I took off my shorts—wait, wait, okay? Don’t look at me like that! We were alone then, relax. Geez.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Alright, go on.”  
“Anyway, he got naked too and we swam for a bit. Then all of a sudden, he grabbed his shorts from the dock, got dressed and climbed out of the water. He took my shorts, and I thought he was gonna give it to me, but he just took off! With _my_ shorts!”

“Lemme guess… that’s when you spotted the children?” Jensen asked.

Jared nodded quickly. “Can you please just get my shorts? Or at least a towel? I’ve been in this water for like an hour, man. I feel like a really big prune right now,” he said, getting up and making a wide gesture with his hands. “I’m wrinkled everywhere!” He complained.

“Everywhere?” he asked. For some reason, this amused Jensen. “You checked?” he added with a smirk, leaning closer to try if he could see anything below the water.

“Ha-ha. Jensen… not really a good time. I’m naked. With kids swimming like 30 feet away from me. You think my hands even went anywhere near there?”

“I don’t know… you did just get duped by a dude who wears sparkly My Little Pony board shorts,” Jensen told him.

Jared just folded his arms across his chest and gave him one of his patented Sam bitch faces. “I know, stupid decision, okay? Can you please, please just help me out? I’m dying out here,” Jared pleaded, bringing out the big guns—his puppy dog eyes.

Jensen stopped and contemplated his options for a moment. He took in Jared’s appearance—his hair was wet and heavy as it stuck to the sides of his face and neck, skin glistening in the afternoon sunlight as droplets of water traced patterns down his shoulders and chest. Jensen’s eyes followed the path of one as it slowly slid from Jared’s collar bone, down his chest, running dangerously close to a nipple before it fell and disappeared into the water. He licked his lips. “I don’t know, Jay… I kinda like you like this,” he told him.

“Jensen,” Jared whined, and Jensen just rolled his eyes at the sound.

“Fine,” Jensen said. “You owe me for this,” he told him as he stood up and took a step back towards the shore.

“I’ll pay you back in bed later, promise!” Jared called out.

Jensen turned and glared at Jared. “Children, remember?” Jensen said through gritted teeth.

Jared smiled sheepishly. “Right. Sorry,” he said. He watched as Jensen walked back to the cottage, once again feeling as vulnerable as he was before Jensen’s car rolled into the driveway. He waded in the water silently, keeping his back to the other swimmers and hoping they don’t notice the weird man swimming alone all this time. After a few minutes, Jensen emerged from the cottage again, but he didn’t bring anything with him. In fact, he changed into a pair of board shorts and flip flops and was walking pretty smugly down the dock.

“Hey, what’re you--?” Jared was about to ask, when Jensen removed his flip flops, sprinted down the dock and cannonballed into the water next to Jared.

He emerged a moment later, grinning. “Thought I’d join you,” he said.

Jared cocked his head to the side, then Jensen lifted his hand out of the water, own shorts in hand, and threw the garment onto the dock. “No way,” Jared said in disbelief. “Did Misha trick you into this?”

The grin on Jensen’s face grew wider. “He bet 50 bucks I don’t have the balls to go skinny dipping when there were other people around. So I did.” 

Jared had to laugh at Jensen’s cocky attitude. “You better watch out for your shorts then, or else you’ll be stuck here with me till those people leave.”

“Oh I don’t know. I don’t mind being stuck here. It’s the perfect opportunity,” Jensen told him, a playful glint in his eyes as he started walking closer to Jared.

“Perfect opportunity for what?” Jared asked, and despite himself, a hundred and one scenarios already crossed his mind at that.

“For this!”

“JESUS CHRIST!” Jared jumped in surprise, arms flailing to his sides as Jensen gripped him below the water.

“Mmm… I don’t know man. Doesn’t seem pretty wrinkly to me,” Jensen told Jared, a teasing smile on his lips as his hand moved down Jared’s flaccid cock.

A whimper escaped Jared’s mouth. “Please let go of my penis,” he pleaded with an uncomfortable grimace. “I don’t think this is the place—Jensen, there are children around!”

“Not for long,” Jensen said. “They’re packing up already, didn’t you see?”

“What?” Jared asked, turning as far as he can with Jensen still holding him like that. Sure enough, the other vacationers were already wrapped in towels and picking up the last of the toys the kids scattered on the shore. “Oh, thank god! Finally!”

“So, you up for this?” he heard Jensen whisper in his ear at the same time that hand gripped him harder and began stroking.

“Jesus Christ,” Jared said again, shivering at the glide of Jensen’s hand on his cock. Despite himself, he was starting to grow hard, and it took all of his concentration to wait until the last of the kids walked away and out of view before he turned back to face Jensen. “You’re killing me, you know that?” he said before grabbing Jensen by the shoulders and crushing their mouths together.

Jensen groaned into their kiss, his free hand moving to grab a fistful of Jared’s wet hair as he rutted his own hardness against Jared’s hip. The slight sting from where Jensen pulled his hair a little too hard, coupled with the slick slip and slide of Jensen’s cock against the jut of his hipbone sent a shiver down Jared’s spine, and he grew hard almost impossibly fast. He retaliated, grabbed Jensen’s erection tight between long fingers and Jensen stilled, breaking the kiss to gasp Jared’s name on his lips.  
He pressed a teasing thumb over the head of Jensen’s cock and Jensen gasped again. “Fuck, Jay,” he whispered. “We are doing this properly later,” he stated before he resumed pumping his fist up and down Jared’s cock.

“Shit, Jen,” Jared gasped in Jensen’s ear. “Why not now?” he asked breathlessly, the hand on Jensen’s shoulder diving underwater to grab Jensen’s ass.

Jensen groaned louder. “Ugh, be-because,” he began, but losing his words soon after as Jared’s hand on his cock gripped him tighter and started stroking him— long, hard strokes down his length, pausing a few times to fondle his balls before dragging up again. God, but Jared was good at this. He knew exactly what drove Jensen wild. But they can’t indulge themselves too much. Not out here. Even if the water was up to their chests, there was still no mistaking what they were doing below the surface. “Bastards inside the cabin…” he continued after a while. “…might come out any moment,” he tries to explain.

“Then we better finish this quickly,” Jared told him, hand on Jensen’s cock pumping faster, even as his other hand continued to knead the flesh of Jensen’s ass.

Jensen sucked in a breath before wrapping a leg behind Jared’s hip, the new angle bringing their bodies flush against each other. 

“Fuck,” Jared cursed as the friction between their bodies increased. He closed his fingers around Jensen’s hand and they began stroking their erections together. It did the trick and soon, both of them were panting harder, Jensen clinging tighter to Jared’s shoulder as he peppered Jared’s neck and jaw with kisses. Jared turned his head to capture Jensen’s mouth with his again, and they share a sloppy, desperate kiss, each of them very near the edge, just waiting for the final push.

Jared’s hand, the one worshipping Jensen’s ass, grew bolder by the minute, fingers dipping in the crease to tease at the tightly clenched hole. Jensen shivered at the touch, and when a finger boldly pressed against his entrance with just enough pressure to push the tip in, it was all over. 

Jensen was coming hard and fast, cock pulsing between their fingers. His teeth caught Jared’s lower lip as he came and he bit down on reflex, not enough to draw blood, but enough to send Jared’s own orgasm punching through him. Jared’s loud groan rang in Jensen’s ear, and he felt the other man thrust his hips against him faster as he rode out his orgasm.

When the color returned to Jensen’s vision, he was still clinging to Jared, lazily kissing his mouth and licking his abused lip. He felt Jared’s hand stroking his back and realized he wasn’t even standing on his own feet now, both his legs wrapping around Jared’s hip and thighs at some point.

“Let’s get out of this water,” Jared suggested when they broke the kiss. “And continue this upstairs. What do you say?”

This made Jensen smile. “Yeah, I guess it _is_ about time you left the water. You’re starting to really look like a giant prune,” he joked as he slowly sank back down to his feet.

A chuckle rumbled through Jared’s chest at that. “If I look like a giant prune, what does that say about the man who wants to get fucked by me tonight?”

“Hey!” Jensen whipped his hand across the water and splashed Jared’s face. “Who says I’m the one getting fucked tonight?” Jensen asked before he grabbed his shorts from the dock and started putting it on. He climbed up the ladder and adjusted his shorts on his hips. “Come on. I have 50 bucks to collect,” he told Jared.

“Uh, Jen,” Jared began.

“What?” Jensen asked, looking down at Jared. “What are you waiting for, come on!”

“I’m _still_ naked.”

“Oh. Right. I forgot. Wait right there. I’ll get your shorts from Misha—but not before I kick his sorry little ass,” Jensen said.

“My hero,” Jared said with a wide grin. 

Jensen turned and stalked purposefully down the dock and back into the cottage. Once he retrieved Jared’s shorts, collected his 50, and made sure he thoroughly kicked Misha’s ass, he went back to Jared and gave him his long lost shorts. Jared was so happy to be finally let out of the water that he skipped and cart wheeled down the dock. Jensen walked behind him and just laughed at his childlike joy. They ate dinner with the rest of the guys and eagerly spent the entire night exploring the many advantages of being naked in bed. 

On the other hand, Misha, who had the bedroom next to them, couldn’t sleep a wink that night, and spent nearly half of their last day sleeping instead. 

Jensen couldn’t have asked for a better vacation.

 

THE END


End file.
